This invention relates to disposable diapers.
In recent years there have appeared a number of disposable diapers which provide a tapering of the diaper in the crotch portion thereof in order to achieve a better fit of the diaper on an infant. In each such diaper, however, the taper is built into the diaper during its manufacture. This typically has increased the difficulty of manufacture and has left the consumer with little or no choice as to whether or not to use the tapering feature and as to the degree of taper which is desirable for a particular infant in particular circumstances.